Lancer (Fate/next Prince Charming)
|qualclasses = Lancer, Rider | height = 147cm | weight = 50 kg | gender = Male | hairc = Blonde | eyec = Blue | birthp = Vatican, Italy | bday = Unkown | bloodt = 0+ | armament = | likes = Riding, Saving the Day, Spring | dislikes = Himself, Evil, abuse of women | talent = Killing people who underestimate him | enemy = Himself, Dragons, Witches, Warlocks, | imagecol = Crimson }}Lancer, also known as Charming, is the Lancer-class Servant of Xander Victoria in the Las Vegus Holy Grail War of Fate/Next. His true identity is the legendary Prince Charming, hero of a thousand fables. Profile Identity Prince Charming, the Hero Of A Thousand Fables, is the son of Pope Poe Joan, and a honorary prince of Ostia. When his mother, Pope Joan, was discovered to be a women she was deposed and confined. Her son, Charming, was taken from her and raised by the church to be a pious man. As a budding youth he spent his years training with the knights of the knights of the realm. He later became the bishop of Ostia. However in order to gain the position he had to entomb his mother alive. After becoming the bishop of Ostia Charming became depressed. He was riddled with guilt over the death of his own mother, and his hand in it. Eventually he abandoned his post and began to travel around Europe. He left following the example of Hercules. He sought to wash away his sins and guilt by doing good deeds across the land and slaying evil. His quest for redemption is the spark that span a thousand fables. Charming riding into a village slaying beast, monsters, and wicked men. Once he finally died other adventures youth took up the mantle of prince charming. Princes and noble sons traveled the land under the guise of his name doing good deeds, and fulfilling the myths. Appearance Prince Charming is actually short. He stands only four feet and ten inches tall. He has blonde hair and green eyes. His skin is as white as milk, and as flawless as silk. He wears plate armor that was said to have been worn by Lancelot himself. Thought it had to be reforged to fit his body, and thus is a entirely new set of armor. However that does not stop him from bragging about it. Personality Prince Charming is a complicated man. On one part he is grieving the loss of his mother. Why he throws himself to save every damsel in distress he can. On the other hand he is still a arrogant noble brat who thinks he deserves everything in the world simply because of his blood. At the same time he has very high moral standards, and sees the world in shades of black and white. If you hurt the innocent you are evil. If you threaten the natural order of feudalism, your evil. I am a noble and thus I should be treated with respect. Calling me short, and your a guy, gets you beat down or threaten. Roles Fate/Whatever Abilities Noble Phantasms Cliamh Solais (Lance) Cliamh Solais or The Sword of Light is a legendary blade from Irish and Scottish tales. During his quest to slay a Dragon Charming was directed to the resting place of the last warrior who held the legendary sword. Taking the blade he mounted it onto a spear shaft rather than use it as a sword. This was due to him finding a sword less effective against a fire breathing monster than a spear which he could use from the back of his horse. As a Noble Phantasm The Sword of Light allows Charming to fire off a mana burst of light. It also increases his Strength and Mana score by one rank when he is wielding it. Arion Arion is Charmings second Noble Phantasm and a legendary immortal horse. He discovered the horse on one of his many quest. Riding upon the swift steed he was able to avoid the flames of the legendary dragon. If it was not for his mighty horse he would have perished long ago. In the battle with the Dragon Arion gave up his life to to allow Charming to slay the beast. It's death was marked as the passing of one of the last beast from the age of the gods. His horse serves as a noble phantasm. It moves at a speed of A+. The horse can also speak like a human and has divine blood. Being immortal if it is destroyed the Noble Phantasm can return. It can also sacrifice itself to weaken other phantasmal creatures. Prince on A White Horse Prince on A White Horse is Charming's last noble phantasm. This Noble Phantasm gives him the ability to teleport to any damsel in distress he has encounter. It works like a form of Clairvoyance. If the person is thinking about him he can know of them. Calling his name will allow him to appear in their defense. This Noble Phantasm works only for women however. Category:Lancer Servants Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Fate/Axiom Category:Servants Category:Fanon Character